


Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, DaiSuga)

by SpaceJammie



Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: ..This is a bonus scene for Our Two Hearts In Ashland. To be read after the main fic...
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048213
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, DaiSuga)

Daichi was driving home with Koushi after the final night of the stage play. He was feeling proud of how hard his boyfriend had worked, giving so much time and effort for the last play of their college career; it had gone perfectly. He glanced over at Koushi, seeing the man’s face illuminated by the traffic light at which the truck was stopped.

“The play turned out really well, don’t you think?” Koushi asked, glancing at Daichi with a content smile.

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, it really did. And who would’ve thought that Wakatoshi and Satori would hit it off so well?”

Koushi chuckled at that. “Well, I knew they would end up together, _of course_. Don’t you remember? I had it all planned out from the start.”

“Mhm. I’m sure it was all you. My overworked cupid,” Daichi teased with a playful grin.

Koushi reached over and grabbed one of Daichi’s hands, pulling it from the steering wheel so he could hold it. “You know I just want the best for my friends. And I’m really, _really_ glad that Satori and Wakatoshi are together now. They're just right for each other,” he said in a soft voice.

“I’m happy about it, too. They seem really good together,” Daichi replied. Then he remembered something that Koushi would be happy to hear. “Hey, did you know that Hajime's going to propose tonight? He mentioned it to me this morning. I bet he’s doing it right now.”

Koushi looked genuinely surprised as a smile spread across his lips. “No way! Why did he tell you and not me?!”

Daichi gave a teasing grin as he started driving again, since the traffic light changed. “Because you probably would've had a hard time keeping the excitement off your face all day. Then Tooru would have been suspicious, and it would’ve ruined Hajime’s plans.”

“How's he going to do it?” Koushi asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. 

Daichi paused for dramatic effect; he did love to push Koushi’s buttons sometimes. Once the man started pouting, he chuckled and replied. “Alright, I’ll tell you. He's going to propose up on the stage. You know, as a final nod to he and Tooru's time spent there together.”

Koushi suddenly started to tear up. “That’s so perfect! Oh, I can’t wait until they come home so I can congratulate them!”

“Yeah, I thought it was a sweet idea too. Hajime can be really romantic when he puts his mind to it,” Daichi said. He gave Koushi’s hand a squeeze as he steered with just one hand. 

Koushi then went silent. He started rubbing circles on the back of Daichi’s hand with his thumb; something he did when he was lost in thought.

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Daichi asked, peeking over at his boyfriend. 

Koushi was zoning out as he stared straight ahead, but his eyes cleared as he glanced back at Daichi with a shy smile. “I was just thinking… I’m glad that I’m not drinking anymore. There were a lot of things I wasn’t really present for over the past year. I let myself fade away a bit. And I know that was difficult for you, and everyone else. I’m grateful that I’m going to have a clear mind as we celebrate Hajime and Tooru getting engaged.”

Daichi hummed softly. “I’m really proud of you, Suga. For getting help. I know it was painful to face the past.”

Koushi reached up to wipe a few tears away. “I’m sorry that I was so hard to be around. You’re always so patient with me.”

“Being with you is never hard, Suga. It’s always the easiest choice for me, because I can’t live without you,” Daichi replied in a gentle voice.

Koushi let out a soft chuckle as a few more tears ran down his face. “I love you so much, you know that right?”

Daichi pulled Koushi’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “I know. I love you too, no matter what.”


End file.
